In Sickness and In Health
by MedicWarrickLvr
Summary: Ryan and Valera fic. There is definite chemistry between these two. They both fight it, but Valera's secret will either draw them together or tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

_**These characters don't belong to me. If they did, I wouldn't have time to write about them. However, if someone could wrap Eric Delko, or better yet…….the real Adam Rodriguez up and give him to me for Christmas, I'd be thrilled! ;-)**_

_**This story is for my friend, Carol, who is the one who got me excited about this couple and the chemistry between them. **_

_**This is present time into this season…….**_

In Sickness and In Health

By: Susan

Maxine hangs up the phone and struggles not to cry. She hates getting like this at work and refuses to let anyone here see that she is anything but tough. She knows better than to call her Mom at work anyway, but she just needed to hear her voice for a few minutes. This case she is working on is really getting to her and the evidence is just not matching up. She sucks in a deep breath, blows it out slowly, chokes down the tears, and turns around to run face first into Ryan.

"Whoa Valera! Where are you going so fast? You on a mission?" he chides. She wants to scream because she knows she isn't fully composed yet and Ryan is the last person she wants to see her like this. "No, I …..um….was just working and the evidence is not matching up and I didn't hear you come in, " she manages to stutter out. Ryan squints his eyes at her, "Valera, you OK?" She takes a step back. For one thing, she isn't sure why Ryan's concern is making her heart rate go up and she also thinks that maybe if she backs up he won't see through her as well. "I'm fine. Just busy." Ryan, never knowing when to back off, keeps staring at her. "You don't look fine." Valera sends him a glare, "Thanks Wolfe. Compliment me anytime." She turns her back to him and tries to concentrate on her work and get her stupid heart back into normal rhythm. She's really feeling ticked off because she is actually letting Ryan get to her. "Must be the hormones, " she thinks to herself. Ryan gives an exasperated sigh. "I don't mean you LOOK bad Valera. You're always hot, you just look upset or like you've been crying or something." Maxine almost chokes and turns around trying not to grin, "Did you just say I was hot?" Ryan feels his face flush, "Um, well………did I ? Out loud?" then he grins. They both laugh and Maxine realizes that she's feeling better already. She reaches up and tousles Ryan's hair, "You're not half bad yourself……….although maybe a hair out of place every now and then would do you some good." Ryan acts appalled, "Watch the hair woman!".

All of a sudden, there's an awkward silence that follows. Valera cannot believe this joking, flirty and sexy side of Ryan she's seeing and Ryan can't believe he's just acted like he has! He isn't sure if he's sorry or not, but he is sure that he is way out of his comfort zone. He clears his throat, "So………um……….are you really ok?" Valera looks at Ryan and nods slowly, "Yeah. I'm Ok. It's just been a rough day. A lot going on." Ryan pauses and then says, "I'm glad you're back by the way. I wasn't sure what to say and how much to apologize and …………well, it's just good to know you are back."

Maxine fights tears yet again. "Thank you Ryan." Ryan keeps standing there feeling like there is more. Valera tries to keep emotions in check and is afraid if she opens her mouth, the tears will come. "Valera, do you want to talk about whatever is going on?" Valera shakes her head and doesn't look him in the eye. She says a little more hateful than she means to, "No Ryan. I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to get my work done so I don't get into any more trouble." Ryan throws his hands up, "Ok. Sorry I asked……I'm leaving." He walks out the door and Maxine immediately wishes she hadn't been rude. "Ryan!" He stops and turns around. The hopeful look on his face made her want to just go apologize and hug him and that scared her and angered her even more. "Did you need something when you came in here?" she said a little too quickly. Ryan's face fell. "I was just going to check on some results, but I saw them on the list to go next

So I'll come back in an hour." Valera nods quietly and says, "I'll have them ready."

Ryan leaves feeling completely frustrated. Valera makes him feel crazy. One minute she is this tough cookie with a "leave me alone" facade and the next he sees vulnerability that makes him just want to hold on to her. He knows something had made her cry and he hopes and prays it wasn't job related. "What else could be going, " he wonders. He'd started so many times to ask her to dinner, but once she'd heard about the reporter and him leaking the information to her and that whole scenario, she'd been very distant and he just couldn't get up the nerve. He knows there is good possibility she'd say no.

Maxine works on the report she is doing and wants to just pack up and leave for the day. As much as she'd wanted to hear her Mom's voice, she now wonders why she didn't just wait until she was on her way home to call. The reality of the situation always hits when she sees and talks to her Mom and work isn't the place to deal with it. No one even knows and Maxine wants to keep it that way. She can't let them see her weak side and the side that is scared to death. Ryan just infuriates her because he pushes all of her buttons. He's pushy about evidence and often full of himself. She knows that Ryan and Eric have tied up more than once both of them always think they are right. She knows that Calleigh has had her issues with Ryan too and that he was going to have to slow down and be willing to learn instead of going ahead full force and letting his mouth and rash action get him into trouble. She thinks that Ryan is taking up way too much of her thoughts and she just doesn't have time for that. She wasn't about to tell him what was wrong so he could go tell everyone else. This is a cross she feels she has to bear alone. No matter how much Ryan makes her heart race when he walks in a room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At least one more chapter to come!_

_I had to stop here because I am tired! I did want to have it started though and will finish if there are reviews! Let me know if isn't boring you to tears! I just wanted this to be the set up chapter to give a little background!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I still don't own any of these characters, but I'm still holding out for Delko!_

_Thanks for the reviews and for reading this fic! _

In Sickness and In Health

_Chapter 2_

Two weeks have passed and Valera can't figure out why every time she turns around, Ryan is showing up in her work area. He sometimes needs evidence and sometimes it seems like he has no excuse and is just showing up. He never stays long and he's been very nice lately, but he just keeps looking at her funny and it's driving her crazy. She's to the point that she knows she is attracted to him and his coming around all the time is NOT helping.

Ryan gets out of the Hummer where he and Horatio are coming back from a murder scene. He starts whistling and walking to the building. Calleigh and Eric walk up behind them. Eric looks at Calleigh and says, "What's he so happy about?" Calleigh just grins and shakes her head. "He has a right to be in a good mood Eric! You should try it sometime." Then she playfully pops his shoulder. Eric laughs and says, "It's fine if he is in a good mood, but walking around here whistling? Come on…………..he must be in love." Calleigh says nothing but smiles to herself remembering her conversation with Alexx yesterday in the morgue. Cal and Alexx have been noticing Ryan hanging out a whole lot in the lab where Valera is. They talked yesterday about it and wondered if Valera was catching on and if she'd be interested or if Ryan was setting himself up for hurt.

Ryan walks by the lab, notices Valera isn't in there and wonders where she is. He looks down the hall and hates that he's missed her. It took him all morning to create a reason to have to go by the lab. He wanted to take the evidence by and Horatio offered to help. Doggone it, the man is always supervising and letting him do the leg work and of all the times to mess that up………he offers to take the evidence to the lab. Geesh!

Ryan is standing in the lab wondering how long he can wait and her phone rings. No one else is close by in the lab to answer and he wonders if he should answer it or just let it ring. He knows he probably should just let it ring, but he's been a cop too long and is just nosy enough to answer it. He answers the phone to a very weak female voice asking for Maxine Valera. Wondering it who it is, he explains that she must have stepped out and he's just walked in. He asks if there is anything he can help her with. She tells him she is Maxine's mother and was just calling to tell her she was headed home. Ryan doesn't know how much to ask because something is not quite right. "Ma'am, would you like me to go find her. Is everything OK?" He hears a small chuckle over the phone. "No, son. Just tell her I am headed home and that I'll call her later. I'm fine. I just finished a chemo treatment and she always wants me to call her when I am finished. I always sound like this, but I'm fine." Ryan feels like he has been punched in the gut. "Oh…..Ok, um, I'll tell her and I'm sorry. I had no idea…….." After a short pause Valera's Mom replies, "I'm not surprised. My daughter is very independent. I don't know how well you know her, but she isn't one to talk about things." Ryan is still trying to regulate his breathing. "I'm sorry ma'am. My name is Ryan Wolfe. I'm a CSI and I work pretty closely with Valera……uh………Maxine. I just had no idea her Mom was sick. You're right, she doesn't talk about it." Valera's Mom sadly responds, "My name is Isabella Valera. I'm sure that Maxine will be non too happy that I've aired her dirty laundry to you. I was diagnosed with breast cancer about 3 months ago. I had a right radical mastectomy and now I am doing chemotherapy to try and be sure the cancer is gone. I have no idea why I have dumped all of this on you either. I'm sorry, son."

Ryan all of a sudden feels a knot in his throat. "Ms. Valera I am very glad I answered this phone. I agree with you that Vale………..Maxine won't be happy about it either, but she needs to be talking about it and I intend to be sure that she does. This isn't dirty laundry it's your life and her life and I know that this has probably been horrible for you both. If there is anything I can do to help you, will you please call me. May I give you my number?" He hears her voice crack and she thanks him for being so kind. She insists that he call her Isabella and writes down his number as he calls it off to her. Ryan assures her that he will let Maxine know she was headed home and that she felt OK.

After hanging up the phone, Ryan pulls out Valera's stool and sits down. He fights the wave of nausea rising in his throat and wonders why he is shaking. How could this entire staff not know that Valera's Mom had almost died. It had happened while she was on suspension though, and he knows that he never called to check on her the first time. He also realizes that probably no one else did either. He feels like a complete jerk. No wonder it seems like she is happy to see him one minute and mad at him the next. She is probably on an emotional rollercoaster every day. He just can't fathom why she wouldn't tell somebody. He realizes that in a selfish way, he is hurt that she didn't feel like she could tell him. He's been in the lab flirting with her almost every day and she never said a word. She's been going through this possibly alone. He is also frustrated to realize that he has no idea what kind of friends or anything that Valera has outside of work. Why has he not probed more into her personal life? She's so private, but he really hates now that he didn't prod her a little. He sits on the stool and has no idea what he will say to her, but knows that he cares too much to just walk out and let this go. He has no idea what he is going to do, but this time it will be something to help her and something good.

_Ok, so there will be more than 2 chapters_……………_IF you review and pass the word! It's getting a little complex! ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Continuing on with Ryan and Valera. I tend to lean towards the sentimental and romantic which I am sure you all can obviously tell. I think that underneath Ryan's brattiness, he cares about people. I think we have only begun to scratch the surface with this guy so this story is my hope for the character of Ryan Wolfe. And not only that, but to see a more "un-tough" side of Valera. Gotta love the imagination. Thanks for the reviews and for encouraging me to let my imagination work this way and weave this story!_

_Here's the next Chapter and maybe the last. I never know how it's going to go!_

**In Sickness and In Health**

Chapter 3

Valera walks in and sees Ryan sitting on her stool looking at the wall. She wonders what the heck his problem is. "So, Wolfe……….can you take your porn dreams elsewhere? Don't get my stool wet." Ryan jumps and then looks at Valera. "What is your deal? Why are you so jumpy? Are you in some kind of trouble?" she quips. Ryan kind of laughs and shakes his head. He decides to jump right in before he loses his nerve. "Your Mom called. She's on her way home, her friend is driving her of course, and she is feeling fine." Valera's eyes get wide and he can see her chin rise up. "How the hell do you know that?" she says, trying to hide her fear, masked in an angrier sounding voice than she realized. Ryan stands up and steps closer to her. "Not because you told me. Your Mom called and no one was in here. I answered the phone." "Ryan, why are you answering the phone? Are you the new receptionist?" Ryan turns around and begins to feel really frustrated at her angry voice. He forgets his desire to help her and lashes out. "It's the lab phone, Valera. It rang and I answered it. The last time I checked you don't have a 1-900 number around here." Valera lifts her chin even higher, "What did she tell you?" Ryan tried to tone his voice down. "She told me she has cancer, that she had a breast removed and that she is now doing chemo. Something I can't believe you didn't mention."

Valera can't figure out how in the world Ryan has pried this information out of her mother. Of course, her mother is pretty good at wearing everything on her sleeve. Even with the cancer, she'd been willing the whole time to talk to anyone and everyone about it. Valera admired that but certainly had a line drawn to where she'd mimic it. Valera knows she can joke about sex and openness and talk about anything and everybody……………..as long as it doesn't involve something close to her heart. Then she just prefers that no one can see inside. And yet here is Ryan, a man that she is attracted to more than physically, which is a problem in itself, and he seems to be looking into her soul.

"Ryan, it's not like I have talked to you guys. No one called me the whole time I was off and excuse me if I was a little busy to call." Ryan expels his breath realizing that once again he has managed to "say it all wrong". "I know, Valera. I should have called you and checked on you. I just didn't know what to say." Valera rolls her eyes, "You keep saying that. But whatever! My Mom is sick, she's trying to get better. It's been rough. What else do you want me to say?" Before he can even think it through, he blurts out, "Say you'll let me take you out for a drink." Valera snaps her head up to look at him, "What?" Ryan laughs and tries to hide the ego blow her shock registers. "Come on Valera. It won't kill you to have a drink with me. It might do you good to just get out and not worry about your Mom." Valera's exterior cracks a little and she says, "I have to go by and check on my Mom. She's had a rough day. Treatment days are always bad." Ryan shrugs, "Ok. I'll go with you. I'd love to meet Isabella – she told me to call her that you know – anyway, I'd love to meet her in person." Valera laughs in spite of trying not to, "Isabella huh?" Ryan grins his usual cocky grin, "Yeah. So come on. Take me with you. Take me to meet your Mom and then I'll buy you a drink, I'll even take you to dinner." Valera pokes him in the chest. "Ryan Wolfe if that chest pokes out any more, you are going to explode. You are so full of yourself!" Ryan raises his eyebrows, "Is that a yes?"

Ryan and Valera pack up to leave and he follows her to her apartment to drop her car off. They arrive at Isabella's house and Valera wants to giggle because she feels like she is back in high school. "Oh God….." she shudders and grins thinking to herself……"Don't want to go back there!" Maxine walks in and into the living room where she knows her Mom will be laying on the sofa. "Mom, Ryan Wolfe that you told our whole life's story to on the phone today, he's with me! Hope you are decent!" Ryan was about to choke over Valera's bluntness when he heard Isabella's weak voice pop back with a quick reply, "As decent as I am going to get. Bring him in here and let me see if he looks as sexy as he sounds." Ryan thinks he might be getting more than he bargained for with TWO Valera women. Ryan blushes in spite of himself as he walks around the sofa to see a small, frail woman with big brown, puppy dog eyes just like Maxine's. He extends his hand and tells Isabella what a pleasure it is to meet her. She looks him up and down and then looks to her daughter. "He's pretty sexy, Max. Good jaw line. Pretty big feet too, and you know what they say about that." Maxine and her Mom both laugh out loud and Ryan's face turns about 4 shades of red. "Wow, Valera…. I mean Maxine, you certainly get your sense of humor from your Mom." They look at each other and grin. Isabella reaches down to pat the side of the sofa. "Ryan, sit down here beside me. I won't throw up on you. I think I've thrown up everything there is to lose now." Ryan sits down and tells her she looks good. "You are a sweet boy, but you are full of crap. Why are you coming home with Maxine? Usually when the boys came here, they snuck in the window." Maxine rolls her eyes at her Mom and Ryan laughs. "Well, Isabella, I have begged your daughter to let me take her to dinner and if she doesn't back out that's why I am here. She needed to check on you and I wanted to meet you." Isabella raises an eyebrow and looks right at Ryan. "Son, are you always so prim and proper?" Valera howls out with laughter. Isabella chuckles and says, "I take that as a yes." Ryan stutters around and tries to think of a quip saying. "I'm not proper and I am certainly not prim." Valera is still giggling. "Mom, I swear, Ryan never has a hair out of place and he is all business." Ryan tries not to show that he's a little offended at what she's saying. He realizes in no time that he is offended because she is absolutely right and immediately starts thinking of ways to prove Maxine wrong. Isabella pats Ryan on the leg, "Ryan, take my Maxine to dinner and I'll tell you what. When you take her home, let her in and then go around and crawl through the window to her bedroom. She'll feel like it's old times and you will loosen up………one way or the other." Both women laugh and Ryan decides that as soon as he gets out the door, he's finished being the butt of this joke. He is, however, highly amused with Isabella and how incredibly much Maxine is like her. They get up to leave and Isabella reaches up and grabs Ryan's hand as Maxine is already out of earshot and to the door. "Ryan, please take all my joking as simply that. You are a sweet and handsome man. Maxine needs a man like you. If I don't joke with her though and instead tell her how much I like you, it will scare her to death!" She pulls him down and kisses his cheek. Ryan raises up smiling like a schoolboy. "I may just have to crawl through her window sometime. That was a good idea." Ryan winks at her and walks out the door.

Ryan and Valera get into his car and Ryan is watching how smug Valera looks. "Prim and Proper, huh?" he thinks to himself. He reaches over and yanks Valera's hair a little so she will look directly at him. She turns and he pulls the back of her head to him and kisses her hard and deep. She opens her mouth in shock and he slides his tongue in her mouth. About the time he wonders if he's going to get slapped, she responds to him. She kisses back hungrily. The kiss seemed to last forever. He pulls back slowly and Valera looks at him with pleasant surprise. Ryan grins and raises his eyebrow at her, "How's that for prim and proper, Max?" Valera's chin drops to the floorboard. "Did you just call me Max? And what the heck was that kiss? Wow!"

_This was a fun chapter to write…………hope it wasn't too airy and fluffy! Let me know what you think!_

_I can't decide whether to leave it alone or continue. We'll see!_


End file.
